In the compact class, modern motor vehicles increasingly have compound cranks. Customarily a compound crank consists of two trailing arms which are connected with each other by means of a cross member.
Usually trailing arms in the direction of their longitudinal axis have a holder on an end area, on which a wheel or the brake for the wheel is attached. Additionally, on their other end area trailing arms have a bushing by means of which the trailing arms are pivotably supported on the vehicle body by about at least a horizontal turning axis.
Often the bushings for the trailing arms are placed in the area of the motor vehicle middle on the body shell, so that for reasons of space the fuel tank of the vehicle comes to be between the longitudinal members and in the intermediate space between the longitudinal members is pushed in the axial direction of the longitudinal members far enough so that the cross member can freely vibrate without contact with the fuel tank.
Customarily the fuel tank has its inlet on the side that is transverse to the travel direction of the vehicle and points rearwards. The fuel line attached thereon extends essentially horizontally in a first section until the fuel line has passed the compound crank and ends in a section that runs upward at an angle to it, which ends in a filler neck. Usually the filler neck is located on a lateral outer wall of the vehicle, so that filling is possible in simple fashion via the filler neck.
Due to the essentially horizontal extension of the fuel line in the area of the compound crank, free swinging of the compound crank in an upward direction is limited since the cross member of the compound crank would butt against the fuel line. Since the available vibrational path of the compound crank is a measure of attainable riding comfort, in earlier vehicles with a compound crank, the potential for improving riding comfort has still not been fully exploited.
Therefore the task of the invention is to propose an arrangement for the rear end of a motor vehicle with a fuel filler line and a compound crank, through which greater riding comfort is attained. Additionally, a rear end of a motor vehicle is proposed that is suited for the installation of such an arrangement of a fuel filler line and a compound crank.